


Mean Little Kitty

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, cat!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hates everyone but Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Little Kitty

Eren strolled into the pet shop with a sunny smile, ready for another day. He greeted Petra and Krista, trotting behind the counter to slip on his name tag.

 

"Morning, guys." He said. The two kind girls smiled at him.

 

"Good morning, Eren." They replied in unison. He gave them each a quick hug before walking toward the kennels where the cats were held. He'd deal with the dogs later; right now there was a certain kitty he wanted to see.

 

Grinning brightly, Eren cooed to the cats as he walked toward one specific kennel. He crouched down, smiling at the black cat.

 

"Hi Levi, miss me?" The white-chested feline meowed softly, pawing impatiently at the thick bars. Eren giggled and unlatched the cage, reaching in. Levi nuzzled into Eren's arms with a pleased purr. "Hehe, I missed you too."

 

He cradled the black cat against his chest. Levi purred loudly, nuzzling everywhere he could. Eren was the only person he ever got close to. No one else was able to hold him unless they wanted numerous scratches on their faces. He was nearly put down at the shelter after being returned by so many people, that was until Eren was hired. Levi was always behaved for the brunette and fussy for everyone other than Eren. After a couple weeks, everyone agreed that Eren should adopt Levi, but the brunette was paying for college and his apartment had a no pets policy. They all decided that Eren was the rightful owner of Levi, though the cat would stay at the shop. It worked out fine with Levi being able to see Eren each day he came.

 

The door opened and Petra smiled at him. Levi stopped purring, silver eyes trained on the orange haired woman. Eren smiled, scratching Levi's chin.

 

"Eren, I just wanted to let you know that Hanji is coming in soon to feed the dogs. She said she'd do it, and she's going to help a family pick one out." She said. Eren nodded.

 

"Thank you, Petra!" He called. She giggled as Levi flicked his tail, obviously irritated by her presence. When she left, Levi relaxed and nestled into Eren's arms once more.

 

"Hey, I gotta feed the other kitties, Levi." He said softly. The black cat meowed in protest as Eren gently sat him on the ground. Levi would never run from Eren. "We can cuddle in a minute." Eren grabbed the bag of food and started his task.

 

He gave each of the cats food, some who ate hungrily and others who didn't touch it. Some batted his hand or tried to bite them, but Levi would always hiss angrily from his place on the ground and they'd back off. Eren chuckled. Levi was a harsh cat.

 

After he fed them, he went around once more and gave them all fresh water. Levi hopped up onto Eren's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, nipping his ear occasionally. Eren grinned.

 

"Alright, all done." Eren walked back out to the front, Levi perched on his shoulder. The cats' tail brushed the nape of his neck and made him shiver once, but the electric sensation faded away to a light tickle.

 

Krista laughed softly. "He's always like this with you. You're so special, Eren!"

 

Eren reached up, patting Levi's soft head. "I guess. I'm not that important, though." As if to disagree, Levi licked his cheek with a rough tongue. Eren smiled once more.

 

Hanji came into the shop minutes later, and to her dismay was unable to hug Eren due to the menacing little fur-ball sitting on his shoulder. Whenever she came just several feet from Eren Levi would hiss viciously at her. The group laughed and the rest of the day went smoothly, aside from the scratch Levi so graciously gifted Hanji's face with when she got too close to Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I really hope you guys liked this~!
> 
> And thanks so much for the comments and kudos!


End file.
